Christmas Shoes
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: A songfic for the song Christmas Shoes. Set in the 1850s. Damon wants to get his mother one last Christmas gift. I own nothing.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>It was almost Christmas time<em>

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy that last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

It was almost Christmas time. Johnathan Gilbert stood in Honoria Fell's dress shop, searching for the silk ribbons his wife wanted. Honoria had shoes, ribbons, and jewelry, as well as being a dress shop. Mystic Falls, what the town wished to be called, was a small town. Everyone was like a family.

"Damon, why are we here?" a little voice asked.

Johnathan turned, hearing young Stefan Salvatore's voice.

"Because Stefan, Momma wants shoes. It's Christmastime."

"But why shoes Damon?" the little boy asked curiously.

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held_

_A pair of shoes_

The man that Honoria had hired to work the register didn't seem happy that there were two boys in the store. Johnathan looked back at the boys. Giuseppe's money was running dry this year. He had heard that the doctors he had to bring in for his wife's illness were expensive. Now they lived in a big, empty manor with old clothes.

Stefan was small, with auburn hair and green eyes. He was very handsome, and would be more so when he grew up. He was polite and innocent, a sweet little boy. His father always talked proudly of him.

Damon, on the other hand, was tall and lean, muscular but not bulky. His hair was the color of a raven's feathers and eyes were like bright blue sapphires, just like his mother. He was handsome, yes, but he was also a troublemaker, running around with George Lockwood, playing jokes on all the other children. Giuseppe never raved proudly about Damon's behavior. However, everyone knew things were different between Damon and his mother. He loved her so much and admired her. He would walk to the ends of the Earth to make her happy. She loved him too, that fact was obvious, and it was even more obvious he was loved by her more so than his brother.

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

The cashier, an older man in his late 30s, looked at these two filthy little boys. The Salvatore brothers. Only the Lord knew how they could still afford that house. They had to dismiss all the servants that worked there to pay for the doctors' bills. Everyone in town knew that. And yet the oldest one wanted to buy some of the most expensive shoes they have here.

"Yes?" the cashier asked.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Momma, please," Damon told him. The cashier held back a snicker. "Can you hurry please?"

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight._

The cashier took the money from Damon, slowly counting each penny. Stefan tugged at Damon's shirt.

"Where'd you get the money, Damon? Father said their wasn't enough money for Christmas presents this year." Damon looked down at his brother and ruffled his hair.

"I've been saving it to buy Momma a gift." The cashier cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry son, there's not enough here for these shoes." Damon's eyes went wide as he began to search his pockets. Stefan saw his brother frantically looking for money and looked in his pockets too. Johnathan watched the boys search before Damon's eyes met his. In all his years of knowing the Salvatores, he had never seen Damon cry or even get teary eyed, but now, he could see tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"Please Mr. Gilbert," he begged, "help us. I'll pay you back. I promise. I'll do anything, just please, help us get these shoes for our Momma. The doctors think this might be her last Christmas."

_He counted pennies for what seem like years_

_And cashier says son there's not enough here_

_He searched his pockets franticly _

_And he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

Johnathan nodded, looking at the two boys. He pulled out the money to pay for the pay of shoes, along with the money for the spool of ribbon. The look that came over his face was breathtaking.

"What's going on, Damon?" Stefan asked confused.

"Mr. Gilbert's helping us buy Momma's shoes. She's going to look beautiful." Stefan smiled and ran over to Johnathan and hugged his legs.

"Thank you, Mr. Gilbert."

"Stefan," Damon said warningly. Stefan moved back apologetically.

"It's alright, Damon," Johnathan assured Damon, before smiling at Stefan and giving a pat to the younger boy's head, "You're quite welcome.

_So I layed the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget_

_The look on his face_

_When he said Momma's gonna look so great._

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful,_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

The cashier wrapped the shoes and handed them to Damon. He turned and put a hand on his brother's back, beginning to guide him to the door before he stopped and turned back.

"Thank you so much Mr. Gilbert. If there's any way I can repay you, please just tell me and-"

Johnathan shook his head, cutting Damon off. "You can go home and spend whatever time you have left with your mother." His face lit up as he turned back before calling over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Gilbert!" Stefan chimed in.

"Merry Christmas boys."

_I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out _

_I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

Two days later, Johnathan went to the Veritas Estates a few days later. A tearful Cordelia, the faithful nanny who had stayed with Giuseppe's wife from France. She let him in. Little Stefan Salvatore sat solemnly in the parlor in a perfectly polite position.

Johnathan looked around. Damon was no where to be seen as Giuseppe entered the bare parlor and sat, joining his son and his friend.

"Where's your elder son?" Johnathan asked Giuseppe. Stefan looked up slightly at Johnathan, no trace that the playfulness that existed from a few days before showed on the seven-year-old's face.

"He went to see the priest to see when he can make funeral arrangements."

"Damon looks just like her." Giuseppe nodded.

"Thank you. Stefan told me you paid for my wife's shoes. However I can repay you, just name it."

"Damon and I made a deal of how he will repay me. He will repay me by living a long, full, happy life. I refuse to take payment for a Christmas present," Johnathan said, smiling.

_I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

* * *

><p>So this is my Christmas gift to my readers. I always cry during the song 'Christmas Shoes' and I always wondered what happened to Damon &amp; Stefan's mother. No one ever mentions her (other than in Stefan's Diaries) so this was born.<p>

Did you know the "x" in xmas/ x-mas is from the Greek writing of Christ? The first letter is x so now, the x stands for "Christ". Interesting little Christmas fact, don't you think?

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Don't forget to check out my blog (on my user page). Read and Review (it's my Christmas present and it's completely free [no shipping & handling require]).


End file.
